nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tachibana
Mr. Tachibana, also The Son and formerly known as Ozma, is a shadowy figure described as a very calm man, and later as a mood swung man. He is the owner of the Armoury as well as being the creator of the Cards of Assistance. He has also been called the Armoury Owner, The Mysterious Man, and the Man in the Trench Coat by many who have seen him, his most recent nickname was The Drifter due to his host, and has called himself an interesting "Goodie" while in the Nexus Arena in his "The Son" form. He also wields a combat bow called T-100 which he took from another universe and keeps it as his own. Although many have speculated upon his nationality, Mr. Tachibana is actually the last known Nexu to be alive. A rare of powerful beings with immense power and abilities, which are seen as supernatural by humanity. Due to being a Nexu, he has direct access to the Nexus, an interdimensional realm that all connects all of time and space through a series of "clock" doors. However, it is has been confirmed in "The Final Chapter"'s second cinematic cutscene that Mr. Tachibana is host of The Son, but was able to "silence" The Son and took over. In the timelines and universes he visits, he makes no direct contact with anyone unless it is absolutely necessary, he is forced to, or he really wants to. This is evident within a timeline of "Ichiban no Takaramono" where he had the desire to assassinate Natsumi Tachibana but didn't; doing so would've created a "rip" that would branch off from the original timeline and would be the start of the Nexus' destabilization. He first appears in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, and later in Call of Duty: Extinction, Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Beta, Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive, Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, The Drifter, Boss Rush and was mentioned in Call of Duty: Zombies. During one of his usual travels, Mr. Tachibana's current host "The Mysterious Man" sustained a fatal injury, causing the Son's soul and life-force transferring to another like minded individual nicknamed "The Drifter". However, the host of all his clones are still "The Mysterious Man". Mr. Tachibana re-situated himself with Rose Squad in a "rip" timeline of the Rose Squad timeline, which was created by the Nexus per Commander Ruby Rose's thought. However, he was unaware of this "rip" timeline's existence. As the owner of the Armoury, Mr. Tachibana has two associates he works with; Vessa and Elena who both run the "Black Armoury", which utilizes the Black Forges to create all the weapons he sells in the Armoury. Following a short journey, Mr. Tachibana and his host The Drifter had separated themselves, both of whom are now in separate bodies. Following the reclaiming of the Haunted Forest from The Angel, Mr. Tachibana had told his "friend" about his past and history with The Angel, and why he never wanted to talk about it, revealing they were once lovers and that he wanted to move on after her death. Mr. Tachibana currently is involved in a conflict with Tex Mechanica and several other old associates over debts, the same as Drifter, whom had attempted to kill Tex aboard The Derelict. Nexus Recollection Timelines Awakening of the Hive timeline In the Infection timeline, a clone of Mr. Tachibana is situated at the 501st Korean Headquarters in South Korea where he serves under 501st General Henry Knight as a contractor for the equipment and supplies within his Armoury. He denies the fact that while he is allowed to operate within the 501st Korean Headquarters, Henry Knight has no command or control over him, and replies saying that he does not own him either. Eclipse Universe In the Eclipse Universe, Mr. Tachibana is aware of four different timelines; the main timeline itself, the Eclipse Universe "rip" timeline, the Rose Squad timeline, and the 180th Alpha Group timeline. In the main timeline, Mr. Tachibana has a clone of himself disguised as a Galactic Rebel group leader and works primarily with other Rebels groups in the Sol System. This clone's Rebels group fought early in the Human-Alien Conflict, assisting the Eclipse Navy in the Battle of Harmony in 2075. In the "rip" timeline of the main timeline, Mr. Tachibana currently is unaware of its situation and finds him with a lot of to do within the "Rose Squad" timeline. Within the "Rose Squad" timeline, Mr. Tachibana has befriended Rose Squad, situating his Armoury on their flagship the Beacon. During his time in this timeline, he took Rose Squad on numerous missions and even used the Nexus to take them to the main timeline of the Eclipse Universe and to a timeline where the Cryptids exist and ravaged Earth. In the "180th Alpha Group" timeline, a clone of Mr. Tachibana becomes a temporary quartermaster for the 180th Company, using his Armoury to supply them with weapons and hired help (skins) from various parts of the galaxy. However with Commander Ruby Rose having a thought about how things would've turned out if the Grimm and Korma Empire weren't stopped, this prompted the Nexus to create a "rip" timeline specifically based on her thought. Mr. Tachibana, being the last of his race, was never made aware of this "rip" timeline. He, in his new host, returned to this timeline instead of the original. Ichiban no Takaramono Few months after the events of Ichiban no Takaramono, he clears out the abandoned Castle in order to use it for the Gauntlet of Valor, a course of challenges. He spends the next two weeks putting together the course he eventually calls the "Gauntlet of Valor", designing it to be as dangerous as he could think of, and the only his most intelligent friends and contestants would make it through. During construction, he clones himself multiple times using Who's Who II for extra hands, acquiring real Warrior Grimm from the Eclipse Universe and creating statues of Warrior Grimm, acquiring Vindicator Grimm for the first The Run, acquiring Bruiser Grimm as well as Scorpion gas. Once completing the Gauntlet, he puts his "friend" to the test, but doesn't account for an incoming Rogue Clone of his to which he then asks his "friend" to take care of. Once his "friend" kills the Rogue Clone and clears the Gauntlet, he congratulates them by giving them a Specialized Weapon Variant from another universe, and then sets them on his way. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Mr. Tachibana appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as an Leader/Healer/Support Character, and synergies well with Black Armoury Characters. He has five Abilities, four Unique Traits and a Leader Trait. He is categorized into the following: Protagonists, Leader, Healer, Support, Eclipse Empire and Black Armoury. His five Abilities include: *'Quick Draw' (Basic) Mr. Tachibana deals Physical damage to target enemy. If the target has less than 50% Turn Meter, deal 25% more damage. This attack scores a Critical Hit, all allies gain Tenacity Up for 2 turns. *'Deadeye' (Special) Mr. Tachibana fires at all enemies in quick secession, dealing Special damage. If any scores a Critical Hit, all allies gain 20% bonus Turn Meter. *'Upper Hand' (Special) Mr. Tachibana gains 100% max Protection and Retaliation for 2 turns. All Eclipse Empire allies also have their Abilities cooldowns reduced by 1. Retaliation: Whenever Mr. Tachibana is damaged from an enemy, he counter-attacks and has a chance to score a Critical Hit. *'Just In Time' (Special) Mr. Tachibana deals Physical damage to target enemy. This attack deals 25% more damage if they are a Soul of the Machine enemy. This damage is doubled if target enemy is The Angel. *'Search and Rescue' (Special) Mr. Tachibana revives a random dead ally at 50% Health and 20% Protection. If that ally is Black Armoury, they gain full Health and Protection. However, if there are no dead allies, Mr. Tachibana heals all allies to full Health. He and The Drifter are currently only obtainable from the The Jokers Showdown Event, which is available every three months. Drifter's death Out of everyone who was affected by The Drifter's death, Mr. Tachibana was deeply affected. Upon killing Breach for killing Drifter, he stated that he didn't feel any better doing that. He felt depression and sorrow for years after his death. Going into exile on The Frontier, Tachibana scuttled The Derelict and remained alone. He parted ways with his associates Vessa and Elena, and almost everyone else involved with the Armoury. Personality Mr. Tachibana is a very calm and friendly man. This is evident whenever someone enters his Armoury, he greets them with comforting words. However whenever he is threatened, he can be aggressive and non-remorseful for those who harms. Due to having his hosts merge with him, Mr. Tachibana's host will often regain control over their body, allowing them to speak, and in rare occasions, move around with their body. However with The Drifter, it seems that they willingly agreed to share the body, which is evident whenever either one of them are speaking. Mr. Tachibana's personality also alters whenever his host changes and begins to take on their personality, as is the case with Ozma, The Mysterious Man, and The Drifter. Clones Due to cloning himself with the use of Who's Who II, Mr. Tachibana gains more experience and memory from his clones as whenever a clone is killed, the knowledge and memories of that clone go back to the original, which is sometimes evident in his mood swings. In order to differentiate himself from them, he wears a necklace that has an "Armoury Credit" attached. With all of the clones he has, he formed a group in order to keep them in check, leaving them in a timeline where only they exist. However, one of his clones went gone rogue, whom believed he was the real Mr. Tachibana. Personal Weapons During his travels throughout different universes and timelines, Mr. Tachibana has collected a number of weapons that he claimed for himself as part of his personal weapon collection. *T-100 *Ravager *Lightning of the God *Spectrum *Excavation *Angel's Death *Massive Punch-9 *Longest Winter - Later given to his "friend". Quotes Hosts Throughout time as his soul and life-force transferring to like-minded individuals, Mr. Tachibana had hundreds of hosts. The host he had stuck with the longest was the "Man in the Trench Coat" and the "Unnamed Mercenary" was the only host he created himself. The way his reincarnation, or "curse" as he calls it, works is that his soul and life-force clings to an individual with a similar mindset and traits to that of The Son. However, his arch-nemesis and former lover The Angel seems to have attempted to exploit this on numerous occasions; though she has been unsuccessful, like many other of his enemies and rivals. Ozma was the host that allowed Mr. Tachibana to gain humanity, becoming more human than Nexu. However, this didn't make him completely human as he was still able to access the Nexus and travel in between universes and timelines at will. In "Pursuit of Truth", Mr. Tachibana is revealed to be a host of The Son, whom was able to take over and "silence" The Son, allowing him to take over. However, The Son was still very much alive but has been dormant since this host took over. It is also revealed that his ability to reincarnate was granted to him by The Father before his death. It is also revealed that whenever The Son gains a new host and all of their memories, emotions and personality become his own, his host will begin to remember The Son's memories he's gained from his hosts' memories, which merge with his own upon moving to the next host. List of known hosts: *Mr. Tachibana (????—????) *Mr. Nakamura (????—????) *Ozma (????—1458) *The Man in the Trench Coat (1636—1878) *Ilse Kissling (1938—1957) *The Mysterious Man (????—2047) *The Drifter (2047—????) *Unnamed Mercenary (2243—????) Mr. Ozma Tachibana.JPG| Ozma The Man in the Trench Coat.jpg| Man in the Trench Coat Ilse.PNG| Ilse Kissling Mr. Tachibana.jpg| The Mysterious Man Mr. Tachibana.png| The Drifter Mr-tachibana-unnamed-mercenary.jpg| Unnamed Mercenary Theme Mr. Tachibana-The Drifter Theme Where Are You Now - Mr. Tachibana's Theme Indomitable|Mr. Tachibana Theme Trivia *Mr. Tachibana is currently the only character created by Anakin Nakamura to have had a lot of development and time put into, unlike his other characters. *Mr. Tachibana is voiced by American actor Eric Roberts. **Eric Roberts is later replaced by Todd Haberkorn when Mr. Tachibana's host "The Mysterious Man" was killed. *Gameplay-wise, Mr. Tachibana's "friend" is actually the player. *Participating in the Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Beta rewards players with his Ancient skin, his T-100 Specialized Weapon Variant, and his weapon camouflage. *In Call of Duty: Zombies, Mr. Tachibana is mentioned by Daniela Knight in "Library of Divination" when reading the back of a card from his Cards of Assistance. *While in the "Awakening of the Hive" timeline, Mr. Tachibana had a clear opportunity to prevent the launch of the NAKA Chemical Missiles while disguising as a Red Star officer who was part of the group holding responsibility over the missiles. However, he did nothing to stop the launch. *Mr. Tachibana's favourite Perk-A-Cola is Juggernog, due to its Eggnog-like taste and from past clones of himself. *In Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, he indirectly mentions he has cloned himself at least a thousand times, and that "all minds" are tiring. *Mr. Tachibana appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena in his original "The Son" form. **He also appears in his "The Son" form in Boss Rush as a Boss himself. *The Mr. Tachibana that appears in the An Alternate Eclipse storyline is actually the Unnamed Mercenary host he created during the events of the film Mr. Tachibana. *"Where Are You - Mr. Tachibana's Theme" is a song by the Scottish rock band Nazareth, one of the author's favourite musical bands. *The Son appears in his original form as an easter egg on the Revenge And Redemption map "Unholy Cathedral" as a mural. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Call of Duty: Zombies Category:Boss Rush Category:The Final Chapter